


Breathe

by Jay Starbeing (thetulpaspet)



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: I know I fucked up the song XD, Wrote this for a friend because I was feeling the jam, besides one thing, mentions of torture, nothing explained, song lyrics are used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetulpaspet/pseuds/Jay%20Starbeing
Summary: Sonic Flow had been a great up and coming hero, or she would have you believe so. What happens when she's left in Arham Asylum and forgotten? Well, lets hope no one digs up that grave.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flowy - a tumblr friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Flowy+-+a+tumblr+friend).



> So this is a thing I wrote for a friend of a friend. I was listening to Dex's Breathe and just...felt the *urge*. Sonic Flow is an OC and she's a speedster. Everything in this are events that happened in rps on tumblr, so if anyone is curious about, just leave a comment and I can dig up her blog.
> 
> In any case, her story, if it isn't clear, is that she'd had a breakdown due to untreated PTSD and the Justice League decided to put her in Arkham so she could get "help." Instead, they forgot about her and she was basically tortured. This is her debut as Lady Ravage and her thoughts on what transpired.
> 
> One thing not explained was the fact that Mirror is a symbiote connected to Ravage's lungs. Them being separated is very, very not good. Also, if it isn't obvious, the Justice League just...majorly mistreated Ravage.
> 
> Please let me know if anything is confusing, I tried to make sure everything was explained in fic, or in this note. Other than that, enjoy! (Also, this work isn't completely beta'd.)

The Justice League stared at the woman they had once known, the woman they almost didn't recognize. Sonic Flow, as great as she was, was clearly no longer there any more. For all intents and purposes, she had died in Arkham, where they had left her. Left her because she had PTSD that had never been dealt with, and she’d had a breakdown. And it was clear that she wasn't happy about that fact. No one would be, not after being tossed away instead of treated. She stalked closer to them, hands clenched at her sides. "Oh man, its been a while hasn't it? Are you just as excited as I am? Cause I've been dying to see you." She snarked, trying for nonchalant as she looked at her nails. She ignored the faint echos of the last few words she’d said, even if the last echo was….ominous. It only aided in making her seem more dangerous.

She looked up at them, venom dripping from her cold eyes. Batman, even, felt sick. He'd treated her like garbage, they all had, and had left her in that place. And he could've taken her out but then things had gotten busy and he was distracted by other things. Even the others had forgotten. They'd all been in their own little bubble, acting as if she was fine, as if she could get by on her own against all that she'd been pitted up against. How wrong they were…  
  
She laughed, cruel short barks that dripped like poison through their veins. Even Superman felt terrible. He was the champion of Justice and Peace. He was supposed to have taken her under his wing and taught her. Helped her. But he hadn't and he had no clue why he hadn’t. He had no excuse.

“Sonic Fl-” Superman started to say, flinching when she snapped at him. “DON’T! That isn’t my name anymore. I’m Lady Ravage now.” She snarled, turning away from them to try and calm herself down at least a smidge. She couldn’t hurt them now. She had a statement to make. Secure in what she was doing, she turned back around.

"Oh, so now they realize what happened. Guess I should be glad I didn't need your help." She snapped. "And I never will again. Months. It felt like years. And this is the reception I receive. Not even a sorry to be had. You probably don't even care. Meanwhile, here I am, forced to fucking run a gang on my own. And doing a fucking fantastic job of it, might I add!" She said, looking proud of herself in some twisted way. "Justice League? More like the White Pricks of Society. No one needs you anymore."

She laughed sharply again, stalking closer to Batman, boots thudding dangerously as she poked his chest. "I'm your dark edgy past mistake. Said I kept you awake, but that was all fake, RIGHT?" She said, practically screaming the last word at him. No one dared stop her. They were shocked, and appalled. "Pray no one digs up the grave." She mocked, pushing him back a few steps. " 'Here lies the man, lies the girl.' If only in your world." It was almost as if she was reading the lyrics to a song now, but no one really noticed. She was angry and they didn't really want to test her patience right then. Or ever, really.  
  
Ravage glared at the others as she snarled slightly. Her eyes softened as she remembered what she'd been through at Arkham. The Torture, the Pain. The forced therapy that the doctors insisted would work. There was fear in her eyes for a moment, a pinprick of terror that you'd see in a child witnessing their worst nightmare, and then it disappeared, swiftly replaced by the blooming, explosive anger again. And distrust. They'd broken whatever loyalty and faith she had in them by forgetting about her. "Filling up my lungs, I'm six feet under and cast asunder. Yet here we are."   
  
She pushed Bats back another step but didn't follow him, standing with one hand on her hip. "Now I've just begun. Your pity party can't start without me, so here we are." She was smirking now, as if she had some surprise for them that she knew they would like. Or wouldn't. They couldn't be sure.  
  
"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve, you know. I've been practicing like you wouldn't even believe." She said, sliding back into the darkness again. It was a moment before Silver walked out in her place, tail twitching dangerously and spikes flashing, very ready to be used. "Isn't it nice to feel your own vice fill your chest just like how you filled mine?" She said, voice just as filled with venom as Ravage’s had been.

“I see you lot recognize me still.” She said, snarling and baring her teeth at them, in all their pointed glory. “You see, once I broke out of Arkham, I started my own little group of…misfits. All of which are treated as equals, unlike how we’d been treated with you.” She said, snarling again. “That’s neither here nor there, though. Do you remember Darkseid? Well, I do. I won’t be able to forget that shit. YOU forced Mirror to stop protecting me and what happened? We were captured and taken to Apokolips. Chained down like animals waiting to be put down.” She said, voice soft but dangerous in a way only the angry could really achieve.

“I bet you remember that, Superman.” She said, stabbing a finger in his direction and making him flinch. That filled her with pride, but she put it on the back burner to continue in anger. “He forced us apart and put us on opposite ends of Apokolips, and let us go. He wanted to see how long we fucking lasted until we died.” She snarled out the last word, taking a single stomped step closer to the alien. “And when you saved us? No one fucking bothered to even ask if we were okay. We had to pick ourselves up ourselves and get moving again.”

She flapped a hand at them, fully done and tired with them now. “And here we are. Now I’ve just begun, your pity party and sad sob story won’t get you far.” She said, laughing loudly as if she’d just heard the best joke. And it was to her. It was laughable to think they would care now that she’d shown up again. “And let me remind you, I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve. I’ve been practicing like you can’t even believe.” She smirked,glaring at them with the full brunt of her hatred. “So. Isn’t it nice to feel your own vice steal your life just like how you stole mine?” She said, stepping back into the shadows again. And like that, she was gone. Leaving the Justice League a shadow of what it used to be. How could they all have been so…stupid?


End file.
